El secreto milenario de las zampaktous
by gatito LOL
Summary: Años de paz ha tenido el Goitei 13 hasta la llegada de esos tres shinigamis desconocidos para todos los cuales atacan sin esfuerzo alguno, logrando hacer algo que parecía imposible en mucho tiempo: Quitarle a un shinigami el espíritu de su zampaktou. Pero una nueva amenaza del remoto pasado pondrá a prueba a Ichigo. Solo será capaz de derrotarlo si descubre el secreto milenario
1. Chapter 1

**Gatito LOL: Hola espero que les guste y por favor dejen su comentarios **

**Yoru: Solo espero que esta niña no la riegue **

**Gatito LOL: vas a empezar verdad *lanza una mirada fulminante a su compañero***

**Yoru: Ok ahí muere, mejor apurate no vayan a dejar mas tarea**

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**El secreto milenario de las zampaktous**

**Cap 1: Las zampaktous gemelas**

Para Ichigo todo era paz en ese momento, no había ocurrido ningún incidente desde hace tres años y por fin empezaba a pensar que todo seguiría así por mas tiempo sin saber que tendría que arriesgar todo lo que amaba para salvarlo

-Capitana hay reporte de un intruso en la sección sur- dijo Omaeda que entregaba uno informes a su superior

-En ese caso vamos a investigar, llama al primer grupo e informa al primer escuadrón- respondió Soi Fong mientras salían de la oficina de la segunda división, el tiempo la había hecho no tomar casi nada a la ligera

-Como ordene taicho-

**Mientras en la primera división**

-Capitán, no cree que esta paz es un poco extraña- dijo Nanao mientras hacia el papeleo

-Tienes mucha razón mi Nanao-chan, pero presiento que no durara mas- respondió Shunsui mientras holgazaneaba

-¿A que se refiere capitán?- pregunto su teniente extrañada por la respuesta del capitán

-No te preocupes, seguramente solo no estoy acostumbrado todavía- respondió Shunsui mientras se recargaba en el escritorio de su teniente

-Mejor...¡No holgazanee y haga su papeleo como un buen capitán!- dijo Nanao para golpearlo con su libro

Pero Kyoraku no era el único con un extraño presentimiento sobre aquella paz, había mas capitanes con el mismo sentimiento sabían que algo malo iba a suceder pronto pero la interrogante era ¿Que?

-Omaeda espera, el primer grupo debió de haber llegado, además mira estas marcas extrañas- dijo Soi Fong mientras observaba los alrededores

-Parece como si estuvieran quemadas- comento Omaeda mientras miraba manchas de ceniza en algunas de las paredes

-¡Capitana hubo un ataque al primer grupo cerca de la central 46!- dijo un shinigami que llegaba corriendo con marcas de lucha

-¿Donde esta el resto del escuadrón?- pregunto Soi Fong

-Muertos, fui el único que sobrevivió- respondió en shinigami con la cabeza agachada

-Imposible, ¿Quien los ataco?- Pregunto Omaeda mientras su superior se encaminaba hacia el lugar del ataque

-No vayan, el no es un shinigami normal o tal vez ni sea uno- dijo el shinigami preocupado

-Estaremos bien, ve al cuarto escuadrón nosotros nos haremos cargo- respondió Omaeda antes de seguir a su capitana

Pero al llegar al lugar del ataque no podían creer lo que veían, todo el primer grupo muerto con una pequeña herida en el abdomen pero había algo extraño en estas, tenían dos salidas con quemaduras distintas en la espalda

-Vaya, al fin llega un capitán o en este caso capitana y la acompaña su teniente- dijo un shinigami de ojos azules cabello largo negro que portaba un haori con cuello de color rojo con un numero blanco en este caso el -1 con un bordado dorado

-Tu fuiste el que causo todo esto ¿verdad?- pregunto Soi Fong mientras lo miraba con cautela y rabia

-Si, por que- respondió con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa burlona

-Nos las pagaras- dijo Soi Fong mientras desenfundaba su zampaktou

-Capitana no lo haga no sabemos quien es este y como los mato a todos ellos- dijo Omaeda para intentar hacerla entrar en razon

-No importa quien seas, pero caeras por hacerle esto a mis subordinados- sentencio la capitana

-Muy bien si quieres morir, te concederé el honor de hacerlo ante mi zampaktou- dijo aquel shinigami antes de utilizar su shumpo

-¿Pero que?...- dijo sorprendida mientras observaba como Omaeda era atravesado por la zampaktou para que no la alcanzara, si el no se hubiera interpuesto sin duda habría muerto ya que se dirigía a su cuello

-Sorprendida, no podrías ver mi shumpo si lo intentaras- comento el shinigami mientras regresaba su zampaktou a el

-Omaeda...- susurro la capitana al ver herido con tanta facilidad a su teniente

-No se preocupe taicho, no es nada- dijo mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad

-Como veo tu nombre es Omaeda ¿no?, ahora morirían los dos- dijo el shinigami con una sonrisa

-¡Tras el que no escape!- exclamo un shinigami que encabezaba un grupo de treinta

-¡No lo hagan!- exclamo Soi Fong

-Ruge alto Urufus, acaba con ellos- susurro el shinigami mientras una gran ventisca salia de su zampaktou y esta se volvía de hielo al tocarlos, para después lanzar una onda blanca que impacto con el grupo

-No es posible todos...- dijo Omaeda mientras observaba atónito al igual que su capitana

-Están muertos, como tu en unos segundos Omaeda- dijo el shinigami mientras lo observaba con sus ojos azules pero con una mirada fría parecida a la noche más oscura

-¡Capitana huya! Antes que...-dijo el teniente, pero no pudo completar por que fue atravesado por segunda vez

-Antes que mueras, te diré mi nombre...es Sufuru dulces sueños Omaeda- dijo mientras retiraba del cuerpo del teniente su zampaktou

-Maldito...morirás aunque yo lo haga en el proceso- dijo furiosa la capitana mientras lo atacaba

-No lo hagas tu solamente, mejor regresa e informa que estare en la biblioteca- dijo Sufuru mientras sostenía con una mano el ataque de la capitana, -pero necesitaras evidencia Urufus quema como el fuego- agrego para que de su zampaktou saliera una columna de fuego y quemara un poco el brazo de la capitana

-Pero tu zampaktou era de hielo hace unos minutos, eso es imposible- dijo Soi Fong mientras se cubría parcialmente la quemaduras con un pedazo de su haori

-¿Quien te dijo que solo hay un Urufus?, recuerda mi mensaje- dijo Sufuru antes de marcharse con un shumpo

-Omaeda...- dijo la capitana con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veía a su subordinado muerto frente a ella por salvarla

-¡Ahí esta!- exclamo Sasakibe mientras visualizaban a la capitana

-No puede ser...- dijo Nanao al llegar

-Esta muerto- completo su compañero teniente atónito

-¿Como sucedió esto Soi Fong?- pregunto Shunsui mientras se acercaba para después incarse junto a ella

-Aquel intruso lo hizo, nunca vi una técnica igual Kyoraku- respondió mientras terminaba de vendar aquella herida

-No puede ser, aquel reitatsu hizo todo esto- dijo sorprendido Sasakibe, se había informado que el reitatsu del invasor era igual que el de un shinigami novato

-En ese caso tenemos que convocar a una junta de capitanes urgente, esto no puede seguir así- dijo Kyoraku mientras sus tenientes asentían y se marchaban a dar la orden

-Kyoraku...- dijo Soi Fong mientras se levantaba lentamente

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto el comandante con curiosidad

-Aquel shinigami dijo llamarse Sufuru y además el estaría en la gran biblioteca- respondió antes de marcharse caminando para perderse a la distancia

-Entonces ¿Que planea ese tal Sufuru?- se pregunto Shunsui antes de marcharse a la primera división

Mientras tanto Ichigo había recibido la visita de Rukia que iba acompañada de Byakuya y Ukitake para ofrecerle el puesto de capitán de la octava división que aun después de tantos años seguía sin capitán

-Hola Rukia, me alegro de verte- dijo Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su amiga tenia un par de meses que no la había podido ver la vio llegar como shinigami así que decidió hacer lo mismo

-Kurosaki, hemos venido a hacerte una propuesta- dijo Byakuya mientras aparecía atrás de la petit haciendo que Ichigo frunciera el seño

-No competiré de nuevo con Kenpachi- respondió Ichigo mientras se acercaba a los hermanos

-Es otra propuesta Ichigo- dijo Rukia con una gotita en la cabeza

-En ese caso no me casare con Byakuya- respondió burlonamente haciendo que al noble se le formara una pequeña vena palpitante

-Ichigo-san hemos venido a proponerle que se convierta en capitán de la octava división- dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa tratando de no reír

-Vaya, pero en este momento no me interesa mucho prefiero hacer otras cosas- respondió Ichigo

-Entonces ya no tenemos que hacer nada aquí dijo Byakuya para recibir una mariposa infernal

**-Hay un problema vengan de inmediato a la primera división-** dijo Shunsui a travez de ella

-Nos vemos luego Ichigo-san, andando- dijo Ukitake antes de abrir un senkai y marcharse

Al llegar los tres shinigamis notaron demasiado movimiento en el goitei 13, pero no le dieron mucha importancia y cuando llegaron a la primera división fueron recibidos por Nanao

-Vengan la junta ya ha empezado- dijo para después guiarlos

-Bueno ya están todos, ahora lo diré sin rodeos hay un shinigami que mato al teniente de la segunda división y a dos grupos de la misma sin ningún esfuerzo- dijo Shunsui para que todos los capitanes y tenientes se sorprendieran notablemente

-¿Como fue posible?, si no había nadie con esas características- dijo Komamura mientras todos fijaban la vista en el comandante

-Su nombre parece ser Sufuru, no sera fácil de enfrentarlo ya que nadie había presentado tal manera de luchar, solo observan- respondió Shunsui para después reproducir un vídeo donde se observaba el primer ataque a lo miembros del segundo escudaron

-¿Es posible que haya dos Urufus?- pregunto Isane

-Claro, recordemos el pequeño incidente del capitán Toshiro-kun y Hyourinmaru hace años- respondió Shunsui mientras el joven capitán asentía

-Pero estas tenían exactamente la misma habilidad y la de el intruso cambio completamente- dijo Mayuri

-Ese es el problema no sabemos como lo hace, o cual es su fuerza en realidad pero parece que tiene confianza si nos informo donde estaría- respondió Shunsui mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-Yo digo que lo ataquemos para poder divertirme un rato- dijo Kenpachi con una sonrisa maniática

-Necesitaríamos una estrategia Zaraki no podemos ir así por impulso- dijo Byakuya cortante como de costumbre

-¿No creen que deberíamos mandar tres capitanes para saber que tan fuerte es?- dijo Shinji mientras Kyoraku asentía

-Propongo a Kenny- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa

-Así pues yo propongo al capitán- dijo Renji para después ser fulminado con la mirada por Rukia

-Ya tenemos dos capitanes ¿Quien se ofrece?- pregunto Shunsui con una sonrisa

-Voy yo, me encargare de el intruso- respondió Komamura

-En ese caso dentro de diez minutos se dirigirían a la biblioteca para atrapar al intruso- dijo Shunsui para que momentos después se separan los capitanes con sus respectivos tenientes

Ya habían transcurrido el tiempo establecido, los tres capitanes se encontraban a las entradas de la biblioteca mientras que los demás tanto capitanes como sus tenientes la rodeaban.

-Que esperamos vamos- dijo Kenpachi para adentrarse al edificio y ser seguido por sus compañeros

-Vamos tenemos que levantar la barrera- dijo Ukitake para que todos sus compañeros asintieran

-Kuchiki, crees que ese tipo sea fuerte- dijo Kenpachi mientras avanzaban hacia el buscador de archivos

-No creo- respondió el noble

-Recuerden que no hay que confiarnos, hicimos lo mismo con Kurosaki hace años ¿cierto?- dijo Komamura mientras recordaba al shinigami sustituto

-Ahora son más capitanes preparence para luchar- dijo Sufuru que los observaba encima de un estante con libros en las cercanías

-No duraras mucho pequeño- dijo Kenpachi antes de atacarlo pero su zampaktou fuera detenida por otro shinigami de cabello negro y ojos miel con un haori de color azul con otro numero en blanco el -2 con bordado negro

-No te preocupes Kaze, encargate de los otros dos- dijo Sufuru antes de golpear al capitán con la empuñadura de su zampaktou

-Como quieras- respondió el shinigami antes de ir tras Byakuya y hacer que sus zampaktou chocaran

-No te olvides de mi- dijo Komamura mientras lo atacaba, los dos capitanes atacaban velozmente a Kaze y este detenía sus ataques y los regresaba con más fiereza

-Dispersarte senbonzakura- dijo Byakuya para que su zampaktou realizara su temible shikai

-Ahora, Sora - dijo Kaze para que una ráfaga de aire golpeara al Kuchiki y lo arrojara lejos antes de poder atacarlo

-Bankai Kokujyou Teban Myouau- dijo Komamura para atacarlo pero su ataque fue detenido por un gran lobo

-Sora es tiempo, libera al espíritu- ordeno Kaze con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Como es...- solo pudo decir el capitán antes de se atravesado por dos zampaktous a los costados

-No te preocupes vivirías, pero ya no tendrás zampaktou- le susurro Sora había tomado una forma humana ahora tenia cabello azul oscuro ojos miel como su portador y piel blanca como un hollow

-Como es posible- dijo el capitán sorprendido antes de caer inconsciente

-Kaze ya esta tomalo- dijo Sora antes de lanzarle una pequeña esfera violeta

-Ahora queda el otro- comento el shinigami antes que lo atacara Kenpachi y lo atravesara

-Creo que no estas muy alerta que aburrido- dijo el capitán con una sonrisa

-No recuerdas que teníamos dos zampaktous- respondió Kaze antes de golpearlo junto a Sora y hacerlo retroceder pero sin estar herido

-Ninguna herida entonces venga- comento Kenpachi antes de atacarlo pero antes de poder lanzar el primer golpe fue atravesado por Sufuru y Urufus

-Sello de la noche- dijeron los dos para hacer caer inconsciente al capitán y llevarse el espíritu de su zampaktou ahora era una esfera amarilla

-¿Y el ultimo?- pregunto Kaze para ver como todo su alrededor se oscurecía y cientos de zampaktous aparecían

-Aquí- respondió Byakuya con una zampaktou en su poder antes de atacarlo

-Kaze- dijo Sora antes de tomar su forma sellada y detener el ataque

-Muy bien tu lo pediste Bankai- comento Kaze antes de colocar la pequeña esfera violeta en la empuñadura de su zampaktou y esta se tornaba morada -Kokujyou Teban Myouau- agrego Kaze para invocar el samurai de Komamura ahora su armadura era dorada con detalles negros. Byakuya se sorprendió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no podía creer lo que veía

-Has caído, también perderás a tu espíritu- dijo Sufuru con una sonrisa mientras lo atravesaba con su zampaktou y una esfera rosa salia del noble para ser tomada por Urufus

-Antes de quitar mi zampaktou y hacer que quedes inconsciente debes de saber lo siguiente- susurro Sufuru

_-Los espíritus perdidos no regresaran, el secreto milenario de las zampaktous se deberá encontrar y nos tendrán que derrotar para que sus compañeros regresen a su lugar- _corearon los espíritus antes de regresar a sus formas originales

-Vámonos este ya no es útil, además ya viste que geniales espíritus- dijo Sufuru mientras sostenía a senbonzakura

-Pero faltan aún más, cuanto crees que tardemos antes de lograr el plan- comento Kaze mientras quitaba de su zampaktou la esfera del espíritu de Komamura

-No tardaremos mucho, anda que hoy es día de arroz- respondió Sufuru antes de abrir un senkai y marcharse al mundo humano

-Aggg que paso, me explota la cabeza- dijo Kenpachi antes de darse cuenta de los daños

-Zaraki no sabe que paso solo recuerdo que me atravesaron- dijo Komamura mientras se levantaba con dificultad

-No, pero creo que Kuchiki si, fue el ultimo en caer- respondió antes de acercarse a Byakuya

-Tenemos que sacarlo...-dijo Komamura antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo

-Rayos puede que me pase lo mismo ¡Yachiru!- exclamo Kenpachi antes de caer de nueva cuenta

-Algo le paso a Ken-chan- dijo la pequeña al escuchar a su capitán antes de salir corriendo hacia Toshiro y Matsumoto

-Yachiru, no deberías de estar ayudando con la barrera- bufo Hitsugaya que se empezaba a cansar

-Chibi-kun este Kenny, perrito y Bya-chan fueron derrotados, tenemos que quitar la barrera- dijo Yachiru para sorprenderlos

-¿A que te refieres Yachiru?- pregunto Matsumoto sorprendida

-Kenny me dijo que cada vez que algo malo pasara y me tuviera que informar me iba a gritar- respondió un poco ansiosa

-En ese caso vamos a informar que han sido derrotados- dijo Matsumoto

-Primero tenemos que obtener el rastro del reitatsu- dijo Toshiro antes de hacer un pulso que recorrió toda la barrera y detecto a los capitanes para crear una pequeña imagen del interior

-No puede ser ¡¿Y sus zampaktous?!- dijo alarmada Yachiru, sabia bien que un shinigami cuando no tiene zampaktou es por que esta muerto

-No te preocupes su reitatsu es normal, pero es extraño- respondió Matsumoto

-Capitán Kyoraku aquí el capitán Hitsugaya reportándose cayeron los capitanes pido autorización para desactivar la barrera- dijo Toshiro por medio de una mariposa infernal

-**Autorización aceptada, todos los capitanes desactiven la barrera y presten atención medica inmediata al interior de la biblioteca- **ordeno Shunsui para que momentos mas tarde la gran barrera cayera

-Vamos tenemos que llevarlos al cuarto escuadrón ahora- dijo Unohana para que los tres capitanes fueran llevados por sus compañeros

-Tendrán que descansar espero que no tarden mucho en despertar- dijo Iba que se encontraba junto a Rukia, Renji y Yachiru viendo a los capitanes descansar

-Yachiru, hasta que Kenpachi despierte gustas quedarte en la décimo tercera división- dijo Ukitake que entraba en la habitación

-Claro Ukki vamos a comer dulces- respondió Yachiru con una sonrisa antes de saltar a los hombros del peliblanco

-Anda Rukia vamos, ustedes dos gustan acompañarnos- dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa

-Si taicho- dijo la petit junto a sus compañeros tenientes para partir momentos mas tarde.

**Gatito LOL: ¿rewiews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**Cap 2: El tercer hermano Jushiro/Kyoraku...**

Al día siguiente habían dado la noticia a todo el goitei 13 de que tres de sus mejores capitanes habían sido derrotados sin esfuerzo por un desconocido que se hacia llamar Sufuru cuyo paradero se desconocía hasta el momento. Además se invoco al shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo para discutir el asunto ya que era uno de los shinigamis que más experiencia tenia en distintas situaciones

-Vaya con que eso fue lo que sucedió-dijo sorprendido Ichigo que llegaba junto a Rukia y Renji

-Si, además ya no tienen su zampaktou es como si hubieran desaparecido- respondió Renji mientras se encaminaban a la primera división

-Como aquella vez que fueron liberadas- agrego Rukia

-Rukia siento que ya creciste como tres centímetros- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras la medía

-No son como cuatro fijate bien- agrego Renji antes de correr junto al pelinaranja de su amiga

-¡Par de Bakas!- exclamo Rukia antes de comenzar a perseguirlos

Mientras en unas ruinas antiguas del mundo humano estaban reunidos dos shinigamis

-Kaze, seguro que él esta ahí adentro- dijo Sufuru mientras observaban aquella prisión de kido

-Si, o no se habrían esmerado en protegerla- respondio Kaze con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba su haori manchado de sangre

-Que mal no la protegieron bien del todo, con nuestros nuevos compañeros fue más fácil de lo que pensamos- dijo Sufuru con una sonrisa mientras que a sus espaldas aparecían los espíritus capturados pero su atuendo cambiaba a colores más obscuros

-En ese caso senbonzakura nos concedes el honor de liberarlo- dijo Kaze mientras el espíritu asentía y con sus pétalos destrozaban aquella prisión que contenía en ella a uno de los traidores más peligrosos que la sociedad de almas se había enfrentado

-Al fin, después de tanto tiempo- dijo aquel shinigami traidor **Aizen Sosuke**

-Kawa hi hi confundelo - ordeno Kaze mientras un espíritu de una mujer de cabello café piel blanca, vestida con un kimono azul con flores rojas y amarillas creaba una pequeña esfera negra y se la arrojaban para que momentos después Aizen cayera momentáneamente

-Que hacemos ahora Sufuru- dijo kokujyou el antiguo espíritu de Komamura

-No se preocupen nos encargaremos, solo prepárense para un compañero más- dijo Sufuru mientras desenfundaba su zampaktou y se acercaba a Aizen junto a Kaze

-Aaggg mi cabeza, no pueden ser ustedes dos- dijo atónito el ex capitán

-¿Que no nos recuerdas Aizen?- dijo Kaze con una sonrisa

-Ustedes estaban muertos- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y desenfundaba su zampaktou ante el estaban sus antiguos aliados a los cuales traiciono o eso creía

-Aizen, que nos tienes miedo- dijo Sufuru mientras hacia lo mismo que el

-No importa, los venceré de nuevo- respondio Aizen antes de atacar a Kaze

-soul slayer shinsou- dijo Kaze para que tsuchi se transformara en el shikai de Ichimaru utilizando una buena parte de energía del shinigami pero fuera detenida por Aizen antes de intentar atacarlo

-Sigues siendo muy lento Gin- dijo Aizen con una sonrisa antes de atravesarlo con gran facilidad

-¿Seguro que soy el Aizen?- dijo Kaze sujetando su herida mientras señalaba hacia arriba

-Sorpresa, Suzumushi benihikou- susurro Sufuru antes que utilizando a senbonzakura imitara a las cientas de cuchillas que el shikai originalmente invocaba

-Ustedes acaso olvidaron el nombre de mi zampaktou Kyoukasuigetsu **(espejo de flores** **agua y luna)**, con el es prácticamente imposible que logren hacerme daño- dijo triunfante Aizen

-No, por eso te liberamos necesitamos tu zampaktou para poder crear otra- respondio Kaze con una sonrisa

-¿Crear otra?- pregunto Aizen

-Si, solo tenemos una: kawa hi hi- dijo Sufuru guardando su zampaktou

-N...no... maldito que me van a hacer- dijo Aizen mientras era atravesado por un shinigami de piel morena ojos verdes cabello largo de color negro de puntas rojas

-Nada, solo quitarte a tu espíritu y convertirte en nuestro subordinado- susurro Higashi que portaba un haori café claro con el numero -3 blanco y bordado azul cielo

-Preparate para que todos tus recuerdos sean borrados- dijo Sufuru mientras la vista del ex capitán regresaba a la normalidad y su espíritu salia en una esfera azul cristalino

-Borra todo Kawa hi hi- susurro Higasi con una sonrisa antes que cayera inconsciente Aizen

-Muchas gracias senbonzakura y tsuchi- dijo Higashi mientras hacia una reverencia a los espíritus y Sufuru cargaba al shinigami inconsciente

- Kyoukasuigetsu se libre- dijo Kaze mientras la esfera se rompía y de esta salia un joven de ojos azules y cabello azabache café vestido con un kimono verde y bufanda rosa con pequeños detalles azules

-Muchas gracias, por favor déjenme ayudarle con su herida, por cierto no recuerda como llegue aquí- dijo confundido Kyoukasuigetsu

-No te preocupes te explicaremos mas tarde- respondio senbonzakura

-Gracias, por cierto ¿Quien es el?- pregunto Kyoukasuigetsu mientras señalaba a su ex compañero

-Un subordinado que se desmayo, no te preocupes va a estar bien- respondió Sufuru mientras se marchaba

-Así, que mejor vayamos a curarle esas heridas Kaze-san- dijo senbonzakura para que el shinigami asintiera

-Sufuru ¿Solo él sera nuestro subordinado?- pregunto Higashi que iba acompañado de kokujyou y tsuchi

-No, necesitaremos dos más el será mio, ustedes pueden elegir a quien sea- respondió Sufuru mientras entraba a una habitación y dejaba al shinigami en un fruton a descansar

-Sufuru-san, a quien nos enfrentaremos- pregunto kokujyou mientras cerraban la puerta

-Iremos a visitar la sociedad de almas kokujyou necesitamos a más compañeros si queremos derrotarlos- respondió Sufuru mientras se dirigían con Kaze

-tsichi, ¿Quieres pelear en lugar de kawa hi hi?- dijo Higashi sorprendiendo al espíritu

-Va a usarme en lugar de su compañero que hipnotiza con tanta facilidad Higashi sempai- respondio tsuchi

-Solo si quieres, de lo contrario le pediré a kawa hi hi que me acompañe de nueva cuenta- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa

-Entonces ¡Acepto sempai Higashi!- dijo tsuchi con una sonrisa

-Y tu kokujyou preparate partiremos en cinco minutos- dijo Sufuru antes de marcharse con un shumpo junto a Higashi

-No importa si no recordamos nada, ellos son muy buenos con nosotros- dijo feliz kokujyou para que su compañero asintiera

Minutos más tarde ya habían partido a la sociedad de almas mientras se movían con cautela se dirigían a obtener el espíritu de Hitsugaya Toshiro y Abarai Renji

-Ire por Hitsugaya encargate de Abarai- dijo Higashi antes de marcharse con un shumpo

-Ahí esta Abarai, vamos por el kokujyou – dijo Sufuru mientras el espíritu asentía y regresaba a su forma sellada para atacar al teniente

-¡Que te sucede!, espera ese reitatsu- dijo Renji sorprendido al sentir, era el de aquel shinigami que derroto a su capitán y desapareció

-Adivinaste soy Sufuru, preparate para perder tu espíritu- dijo con una sonrisa

-No te dejare rey babuino zabimaru- prenuncio el teniente para activar su bankai

-Modo Kokujyou Teban Myouau- dijo Sufuru para que empezara a aparecer la armadura de kokujyou del color original

-N...no puede ser posible como lo lograste- dijo Renji mientras observaba a Sufuru

-Fácil, su espíritu me lo permitió- respondio con una sonrisa Sufuru mientras lo atacaba velozmente

-¡Cañón de huesos!- dijo Renji para que zabimaru activara su ataque, pero cuando casi impactaba con Sufuru el lo detuviera sin titubear para después con un shumpo aparecer detrás de el

-Listo para perder a tu compañero- susurro Sufuru para atravesar a Renji con su zampaktou y empezara a salir una pequeña esfera roja con unas pequeñas marcas negras del teniente

-¡Dejalo ahora!- exclamo un shinigami de cabello plateado largo, ojos verde esmeralda y piel blanca mientras detenía el avance de la esfera

-¿Quien me detendrá?-pregunto Sufuru mientras retiraba su zampaktou

-Lo haré yo Haru Natsuaki- respondio mientras desenfundaba su zampaktou que era mas alargada que la mayoría con una empuñadura verde con un triangulo antes de comenzar el filo de su zampaktou

-No recuerdo haber leído acerca de ti, no importa siento el reitasu de más capitanes Abarai tu espíritu no es necesario en realidad, nos veremos después- dijo Sufuru regresando a la normalidad a kokujyou para abrir un senkai y marcharse

-¿Estas bien Abarai-san?- pregunto un poco preocupado Haru

-No te preocupes, pero de que escuadrón eres nunca te había visto- dijo Renji mientras se sujetaba la herida

-En realidad de ninguno, nunca pude ser asignado a uno desde hace mucho tiempo- respondio Haru con una sonrisa mientras llegaban varios capitanes

-Abarai ¿Te ataco sufuru verdad?- dijo Shinji mientras observaba atentamente a Haru

-si, pero el lo evito en realidad- respondio Renji señalando a su acompañante

-¿Haru?- pregunto Shunsui mientras lo miraba extrañado

-Shun te ves más grande- respondio Haru con una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo

-¿De donde se conocen?- dijo Renji con curiosidad

-Lo explicaremos mas tarde, primero tenemos que llevarte al cuarto escuadrón- respondio Shunsui

Mientras que en las cercanías se encontraban luchando Hitsugaya y Higashi ferozmente ambos se encontraban un poco lastimados pero no se dejarían caer ante el otro

-¡Responde a mi pregunta!- dijo Toshiro antes de atacarlo con su shikai

-Lo haré, solamente queremos aquello que perdimos y para lograrlo necesitamos algunos espíritus en un orden exacto- respondio antes de lanzar un ataque al suelo y este levantara rocas a su alrededor para golpear a su oponente

-¿Como que los espíritus?- pregunto Hitsugaya mientras se cubría del ataque

-En otras palabras sus zampaktous- respondio Higashi antes de ser atacado por Matsumoto y que su brazo izquierdo resultara levemente dañado

-Taicho, quien es este intruso- dijo Matsumoto junto a Toshiro

-No lo se, simplemente me ataco- respondio antes de que empezara a elevar su reitatsu

-Yo soy Higashi, solo eso necesitaran saber- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sostenía su herida

-Bankai Daiguren Hyourinmaru- dijo el capitán para momentos después atacarlo

-Tsuchi ahora, soul slayer shinsou- pronuncio Higashi para que se activara el shikai pero fuera detenido por unos pocos centímetros gracias a Sufuru

-C...como hiciste eso- dijo sorprendido Hitsugaya mientras la zampaktou de Higashi regresaba a su forma sellada

-Higashi hora de irnos, se acercan más capitanes no podemos arriesgarnos- dijo Sufuru mientras señalaba el lugar donde momentos antes había atacado a Renji

-No lo harán, ruge hainego- dijo Matsumoto para rodearlos con su shikai

-Senbonzakura- dijo Aizen mientras la zampaktou detenía a la ceniza con sus pétalos, pero los ojos del ex capitán era rubís y no cafés como antes

-Aizen...- dijo Matsumoto mientras Toshiro atacaba a los tres shinigamis pero su ataque era detenido por kokujyou y después lo atravesaba tsuchi para que de el empezara a salir una esfera de hielo

-¡Taicho!- dijo Matsumoto mientras intentaba derrotar el escudo de senbonzakura con hainego

-Nos veremos después teniente- dijo sufuru mientras cargaban a Hitsugaya y se marchaban dejando solamente el haori de la décima división

-No puede ser...- dijeron los capitanes de la cuarta y décimo tercera división al ver como se llevaban al mas joven de ellos tres shinigamis

-Teniente Rangiku ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Unohana mientras se acercaban rápidamente

-No lo se con certeza, pero Aizen estaba con ellos y también los espíritus de los capitanes- respondio mientras tomaba el haori de su capitán

-Aizen ¡Imposible si el esta encerrado!- dijo Ukitake para que Matsumoto negara

-Es el, pero sus ojos son distintos- respondio Matsumoto

-Será mejor regresar e informar al todo el goitei 13- dijo Unohana para que los tres se marcharan con un shumpo

-¿Por que no puedo luchar ahora?- dijo Ichigo mientras esperaba en el primer escuadrón

-Aun no sabemos como luchan y seria peligroso perder a más shinigamis- respondio Shunsui que estaba junto a Haru esperando a Ukitake, que llego momentos mas tarde junto a Unohana y Matsumoto

-Se llevaron al capitán Hitsugaya- dijo Ukitake entregando el haori del peliblanco

-Lo lamento mucho teniente Matsumoto-san- dijo Shunsui mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

-No se preocupe mi capitán estará bien, eso espero- respondio Matsumoto aun no podía creer que se llevaran a su capitán y menos que Aizen estuviera libre

-¿Haru?- pregunto Unohana al shinigami para hacer que Ukitake se sorprendiera

-Hola, como estas- respondio Haru con una sonrisa antes de ser abrazado por los dos capitanes

-¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, pensé que habías muerto en aquella misión!-dijo Ukitake

-¿Quien es el?- dijo confundida Matsumoto

-No lo se, ni a mi me lo han dicho- respondio Ichigo

-Entonces hay que decircelo, el es Haru Natsuaki hermano menor de Ukitake y Kyoraku- respondio Unohana dejando atónitos a los dos shinigamis

-¡¿Como que hermano menor?!- dijeron los demás capitanes que entraban a la oficina junto a sus tenientes

-Si, el llego después a la academia así que no estudiamos juntos, pero fue un niño prodigio al igual que Hitsugaya- dijo Ukitake mientras lo despeinaba

-Pero antes de graduarnos se nos mando a la ultima misión y todo salio mal- agrego Shunsui

-¿En donde ocurrió eso?- pregunto Nanao

-Hueco mundo, pero esa parte fue destruida durante el incidente- respondio Unohana mientras recordaba aquel incidente que solo algunos capitanes sabían además había llegado a conocerlo

**Flashback**

**Era la ultima misión para ellos, si la cumplían se graduarían en ese mismo instante de la academia y se podrían convertir muy pronto en capitanes**

**-Haru-chan ya estas listo- dijo Shunsui mientras lo esperaba junto a Ukitake **

**-¡listo!- respondio Haru que tenia la edad de Yachiru era el "hermano menor" según sus mayores por que se parecía en algunos aspectos a cada uno**

**-Entonces andando pequeño- dijo Ukitake mientras lo subía a sus hombros**

**-Ukitake ya estoy grande- bufo Haru en los hombros del peliblanco**

**-Entonces si ya estas grande haz que Shunsui se vista formal- dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa**

**-Eso es imposible Shun siempre sera así- respondio el pequeño antes de que abrieran un senkai y fueran a Hueco mundo**

**-Como serán de los primeros en egresar de la academia es necesario que logran derrotar por lo menos tres clases de hollow- dijo un shinigami que en ese momento era su superior**

**-Como ordene Shifu-sempai- corearon los tres antes de marcharse con un shumpo**

**-Yo derrotare a un menos primero que ustedes- dijo Haru mientras visualizaban a cientos de hollows**

**-No si lo hago primero Katen Kyoukotsu- dijo shunsui antes de marcharse con un shumpo y empezar a luchar con un menos**

**-¡Tramposo!- dijo Ukitake mientras se daba cuenta que era el ultimo de los tres**

**Cada uno comenzó a su manera Haru y Shunsui con un hollow mientras que Ukitake fue contra un menos, sabia que posiblemente su enfermedad lo detendría si lo hacia a la inversa. Tiempo más tarde a los tres solo les faltaba un hollow pero cada uno quería obtener al mejor oponente del hueco mundo**

**-Cuidado ese hollow borrara nuestra memoria acerca de ti Shun- dijo Haru mientras con su zampaktou lo atravesaba a la mitad**

**-Eto...¿Gracias?- dijo confundido no entendía a que se referida su hermano menor**

**-Chicos ¿Que es eso?- pregunto Ukitake mientras observaban a un hollow parecido a ellos pero que portaba una zampaktou **

**-Vaya al parecer tendré comida a domicilio- dijo el hollow antes de atacarlos, los tres apenas podían detenerlo era demasiado fuerte para ellos que solo tenían shikai**

**-¡Son más!- exclamo Ukitake mientras observaba acercarse a otro hollow con una zampaktou y uno de sus compañeros muerto**

**-Al parecer, tendremos que derrotarlos- dijo Shunsui **

**-Hoy tendré más comida- dijo el otro hollow antes de atacarlos junto a su compañero los dos eran muy fuertes y les causaban heridas a los tres con facilidad, lentamente mientras retrocedían los shinigamis los llevaron dentro de unos pilares de cristal oscuro **

**-Rayos mi enfermedad- dijo Ukitake que empezaba a toser sangre, uno de los hollow que en realidad eran arrancar se disponía a darle el ultimo golpe al peliblanco pero fuera detenido por Haru que se encontraba más débil que sus compañeros**

**-No dejare que los mates, ¡ Dewloren, atacalos! Bakai Barrera de hielo- pronuncio Haru mientras de su zampaktou salia una ventisca y congelaba parcialmente a los arrancar**

**-Haru...- dijo Shunsui mientras ayudaba a Ukitake a mantenerse de pie **

**-¡Váyanse ahora los detendré!- exclamo Haru mientras se colocaba en posición de combate**

**-No te dejaremos hermanito- dijo Ukitake con dificultad**

**-No es una pregunta Ukitake, lo lamento Dewloren lanzalos afuera- pronuncio Haru mientras un fuerte viento salia de la zampaktou y arrojaba afuera a los dos shinigamis**

**-Que vas a hacer pequeño- dijo un arrancar mientras se acercaba **

**-Barrera de hielo destruye todo- pronuncio Haru con una pequeña sonrisa antes que la zampaktou brillara y lanzara un gran destello haciendo que los pilares cayeran**

**-¡Haru!- exclamaron Ukitake y Shunsui pero no recibieron respuesta**

**-¡Chicos vengan!- exclamo Shifu que había recibido la notificación de que ellos habían derrotado a sus tres hollows**

**-Vamos Ukitake, no podemos hacer nada- dijo Shunsui mientras caía una pequeña lagrima de su rostro al igual que Ukitake**

**Fin del flashback**

-Por eso Ukki, siempre le daba dulces a Shiro- dijo Yachiru mientras observaba a Haru con atención

-Entonces ¿como sobreviviste y por que estuviste tanto tiempo sin mostrar una señal de vida?- dijo Mayuri mientras lo observaba con cautela

-¿Se los puedo explicar después?, necesito descansar- respondio Haru antes de caer inconsciente

**Gatito LOL: ¿REWIEWS?**


End file.
